


Stuck inside this scene

by SugarcoatedBrain



Series: A Marvellous Christmas [3]
Category: American (US) Actor RPF, Captain America (Movies), MCU, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Real Person Fiction, Sebastian Stan - Fandom, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Acting, Actor Sebastian Stan, Articles, F/M, Kitten Sebastian Stan, MCU cast - Freeform, Marvel Cinematic Universe - Freeform, New York City, Original Character(s), Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Sebastian Stan needs a hug, gossip press, gossips, marvel cinematic universe cast, mcu actors - Freeform, press
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-26 00:09:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 21,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19756576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugarcoatedBrain/pseuds/SugarcoatedBrain
Summary: "What do you mean 'You're the only setback to my wedding'?"When Luna Blaise gets the role she always dreamed of, she didn't think it'll leave her life a big hot mess. Certainly press articles don't help, but the cast of the movie including Sebastian Stan isn't exactly stress-free sometimes.





	1. E! Entertainment

**Luna Wright breaks silence on Ben Barnes split**

_E! Entertainment | 09.28.15_

It's been nearly two months since Luna Wright and Ben Barnes decided to part ways and the _Ragged Way_ actress is finally breaking silence on what happened.

Wright, 27, has recently attended the TriBeCa Film Festival and was interviewed on a red carpet event about the breakup. She stated that the decision had been mutual and out of pure care for each other. "We had such busy schedules, we barely spent two months together this year and it was getting daunting for both of us. It was a matter of "how is he/she gonna react when I'll tell him/her about this new project I want to take a deeper look into" or "he/she's gonna be devastated when I'll have to cancel that thing we had planned to go to that other thing that just popped up on my schedule". We obviously loved each other dearly but it wasn't the right time for any of us to be in a relationship that broke our hearts out of pure and genuine care for the other. I still support Ben and I always will, he's a phenomenal actor and will always be one of my dearest friends but we felt like it was better for us that way." She wasn't lying as she attended the screening of Barnes' newest movie, _Seventh Son_.

Wright and Barnes had met a year before, on the set of their movie _The Big Wedding_. They had started dating a couple of months after wrapping the movie and seemed like a solid couple since then. Rumors had it that Barnes was thinking about asking the big question but they got quickly denied when the pair announced they had split up following almost a year of relationship, stating that they'd remain friends, always.

* * *

**Luna Wright seen with previous beau, Joe Jonas**

_Closer | 10.15.15_

Seems like Joe Jonas' on-and-off most famous relationship is hitting the on button once again. Three months after Ben Barnes split up, Luna Wright has been spotted enjoying ex's Joe Jonas' band's DNCE's show in New York, at the Webster Hall. She seemed to particularly enjoy the setlist as she was dancing on a balcony with friends.

Jonas and Wright have been involved ever since the two met in New York after a Jonas Brothers' show in Greenwood Village where she was invited by friend Jordin Sparks. They met backstage after the show and the rest is history. Jonas had just dumped Taylor Swift (over a fast voicemail message that led him to become the biggest heartbreaker in country music) and Wright had just split up with fellow actor Chris Pine. They were said to have bonded over the humiliation media had inflicted on them about their breakups (Jonas being the guy who doesn't care about girls' feelings and Wright being the girl who couldn't keep a boyfriend) and quickly started to date after that. She had a cameo in the first music video of the band's third album and even filmed footage of their music video for _Fly With Me_. It was heavenly rumored that the band's song _Much Better_ had been about Wright when, a few years later, Jonas used to change the lyrics on tour to "Now I'm done with movie stars", following the first split of the couple.

If we have to draw a chart to put back the couple's history together, it'd look like this:

2008: Back in August, Wright and Jonas meet at a show at the Fiddler's Green Amphitheatre in Greenwood Village. They start dating a couple of weeks later.

2009: First breakup happens a year later, in July 2009 after a year of a wobbly relationship made of rumors of cheating and pictures of each others in company of other people. Jonas changes lyrics of his song _Much Better_ to "Now I'm done with movie stars" in August 2009, confirming the two have broken up. However, in November, the two are seen cuddling in Europe as she joined the band on tour. Everybody remembers the pictures of them putting a love lock on a bridge in Paris.

2010: The pair split up again in February, just after Valentine's Day when both of them are seen with other Valentines than themselves. Jonas chose to hang out with another actress, Ashley Greene, and Wright spent the day with her next boyfriend, Ryan Gosling.

2011: The famous exes found themselves back together at a birthday party where they're seen chatting and having drinks. They leave the party together, Wright having a bit of a walk of shame on the next morning when she exits Jonas' place in Los Angeles. They won't be seen together again during the year.

2012: Jonas dates swiss artist Blanda Eggenschwiler and Wright dates Jake Gyllenhaal.

2013: Wright and Gyllenhaal end their relationship in November after almost two years of dating. 

2014: Jonas and Eggenschwiler end it in March. The famous exes found themselves back together in June in NYC and come back at it for a couple of months before they part ways without never even confirming anything. Wright meets Ben Barnes on set in May and starts dating him in September.

2015: Jonas dates model Gigi Hadid, Wright dates fellow actor Barnes. They both break up by the end of the summer and Wright is spotted at a DNCE gig is New York.

We could say that Jonas and Wright both go back, afterall, they've known each other for seven years now and apparently can't seem to get enough of each other..

Watch video of Wright dancing to the DNCE songs below!

* * *

**Joe Jonas on New Funk-Pop Party Band DNCE, Second Chances**

_The ex–Jonas Brother grows up, cuts loose on 'SWAAY' EP_

_By_ **AMY CHANDLER**

**Jack Lawless, Joe Jonas, Cole Whittle and JinJoo (from left) of DNCE. "Getting a chance to come at it like a new artist is incredible," says Jonas.**

**Joe Jonas** has probably lived and experienced more of the music industry than most musicians, even twice his age. His career debuted in 2006, when he and his two brothers released their first album _Jonas Brothers_. Joe was barely 17 and he had sold his soul to the Disney industry, grooming him and his brothers into a clean-cut band who was rock enough to make them exciting but still had the Christian image to allow moms to buy their daughters tickets to a show. Joe and his brothers have worked for the Disney company for seven years, selling out millions of albums worldwide and filling out arenas. They were the phenomenon that nobody had seen coming but welcomed with open arms. The band, composed only of the three brothers, was free of petty dramas between the band-members, of course, but they still got caught in rumours and dramas with girlfriends and revenges. Before the group's breakup in 2013, Joe tried to follow his little brother Nick's footsteps by releasing his own solo album, _Fastlife_ , which did not know the success it was hoped to meet. After a couple of years to just "live his life", Joe gathered around him a band to explore new horizons. He started by calling back an old friend, Jack Lawless, previous drummer for the Jonas Brothers. They had always talked about getting themselves into a common project, especially when the two used to live together for a while. Then he called Jinjoo Lee, an old friend who he had toured with since she used to be Jordin Sparks' lead guitarist. Cole Whittle was the last addition, a new friend that Joe met while working with an ex-band-turned-producers. That's how DNCE was born. DNCE made their debut with the groovy "Cake by the Ocean." The infectiously upbeat tune has become a viral success. "Cake" is a perfect preview of the **band's debut EP** , _SWAAY_ , **out today** , which features equally catchy, quirky songs like "Pay My Rent" and "Toothbrush."

_ROLLING STONE: What made you decide to reinvent yourself and go back to a band?_

JOE JONAS: I had missed the band type of stuff. Being a solo artist was nice as it allowed me a freedom of expression that I lacked before but it's nice to be on stage and see three other people when you look around you. It's automatically less lonely when you share the lights with someone else. It's tough for artists to get second chances in the music industry these days, and the fact that I get to do it with these guys who love music and are passionate and have a great time onstage is a dream come true. Getting a chance to come at it like a new artist and a new band is incredible.

_RS: In this new EP, you explore new sounds and a complete different style of music then what you're used to. How come you decided to go in this direction and how was it for you to create this new type of sound?_

JJ: At first, it was a bit daunting to me. I was used to heavy guitars on the Jonas Brothers and then to a more electric/dance type of sound on my solo stuff. We took our time with the band to explore everything we could be doing, we tried a couple of different things but the melody of Cake By The Ocean always came back to us and we would add little bits here and there between different tries of styles. After a week of us playing around and getting back to that melody every three hours or so, we knew that it was the sound that we were meant to produce. It feels comfortable, it allows us to explore our personalities. It's no secret that we're all a bit nuts, the funk-pop sound allows us to play with it and not feel ashamed of being complete nutcases on stage!

_RS: Cake By The Ocean was obviously a very sexy song as you explained it found its origin in the saying "sex on the beach" but in the EP, you get a lot deeper into love and what it implies. Where did you get the inspiration for these songs?_

JJ: I always write about what's around me. I usually start with something I lived, felt, experienced and then I try to dig around it and bring back everything that had any link to it. I'm not good at writing songs about things that I can't talk about from personal experience so I just don't.

_RS: So you're saying that the most romantic songs like Toothbrush for example are from personal experiences?_

JJ: Exactly yeah.

_RS: Can you say more about it?_

JJ: I'd rather let everyone think what they wanna think. I think I've done my fair share of surexposing myself in the past so I'll keep that one for myself.

_RS: Fair enough. You spoke earlier in our conversation about second chances. You've seemed to have a lot of those recently._

JJ: I know what you're trying to do (laughs). Okay, let's go there since you won't drop the subject anyway..

_RS: You have had quite a rocky relationship in the past with actress Luna Wright. It all started in 2008, when you were 19 and she was 20. You dated for a year and then called it quit but ever since then, it's like you can't spend more than a year without squeezing each other in your personal lives. She was at your show in New York recently.. Has this relationship affected your music?_

JJ: When you live a relationship like this one, obviously it affects your music and your writing. We've been through a lot together and we've had our highs and lows but ultimately, she'll always be one of my best friends. Luna is an incredible girl, one I've loved since I was 19 and still do today, but not in the same way. I know I can call her whenever I'm in New York to grab lunch and we'll discuss about everything that's been going on in our lives. Despite everything that could've been said in the past, there has never been bad blood between us. I've had my fair share of mistakes, there are things that I wish I could've handled differently back in the days but ultimately, it's lead us here, in a friendship that I wouldn't exchange for anything else. She's the type of girl everyone loves because she cares deeply about the people she loves and she'll be there for you in ways you never thought could be possible. She just doesn't seem to have a mean bone in her tiny body. I mean.. She boarded flights last minute when I texted her I felt lost sometimes and I would do the same for her, anytime. She just seems to have a very sorted out life (laughs).

_RS: Do you confirm that you wrote songs about her?_

JJ: Of course, I have! Like I said, I can't write about stuff that I don't relate to and Luna's been part of my life for so long, she's definitely had an impact on me and on how I invest myself in relationships. Even when I write about another girl, there'll always be hints of Luna everywhere, because I wouldn't be the man that I am today without her and the relationship we've had.

_RS: So.. Are you really done with movie stars, now?_

JJ: (laughs) Only time can tell! All I can say is that she lives in New York, I live in LA most of the time or I'm on the road, it's not the most practical situation but everytime I end up in NYC or she ends up in LA, we know we're just a phone call away and we can grab a bite, go on a walk, catch a movie or something. At this point, Luna is someone I would never see myself without. She's too important of a friend.

_RS: Just friends?_

JJ: Again, I can't predict the future but right now, just friends. I think we've explored everything we could have explored together. We're still fairly young, the both of us. We have a lot left to live and I'm excited to see where we'll both end up. I've no doubt she'll win an academy award one of these days and who knows, maybe there's a Grammy out there for DNCE!

DNCE's EP _Swaay_ , released on October, 23rd.

* * *

**Wilson casts Sebastian Stan, Luna Wright, Harrison Ford and Logan Lerman cast in new project**

_By_ **AMY LAURYN** | 16.01.24

 **Amy Lauryn** _International Editor_

CREDIT: CHRIS LAUSTEN

Variety is reporting that director **Damian Wilson** has been going through casting process all over the States and has finally noted down some of the distribution for his new drama to be filmed in the beginning of April. As known for now, **Harrison Ford** ( _Star Wars,_ _Indiana Jones_ ), **Logan Lerman** ( _The Perks of Being a Wallflower, Percy Jackson_ ) and **Sebastian Stan** ( _Gossip Girl, Captain America: The First Avenger_ ) have signed on to star in the as-yet-untilted film. We can confirm that **Luna Wright** ( _The Dying Edge, Ragged Way_ ) is the latest addition to this already shining cast .

The film has been written by Wilson and novelist Jackie Moore and it takes place in New York, following "Olive, a thirstysomething woman navigating love and heartbreak over the course of a year. During that time, she will explore Life in a way that she never had, experiencing feelings and things that she isn't used to and needs help to get through. She will rely on the help of her family and some unexpected hand."

Producer Jaimie Chung of CE Entertainment had very little to say about the new project, only stating that "the more time we spend with Damian, the more we realise that he is a brilliant storyteller with already a set of ideas and a precise vision of what he wants to shoot, how he wants to do it and when. Luna, Sebastian, Harrison and Logan are all amazing actors that we are thrilled to have on this project with us. We have no doubt that Damian will bring something very special for us to screen to audiences."

Wilson's latest project, _**Grey Skies**_ , starring Blake Lively, Colin O'Donoghue and Vanessa Hudgens, premiered at Sundance earlier this year and was critically acclaimed for the photography and script. It seems like we're in for a new treat.

* * *

**Luna Wright gets candid about her role in** _**Everglow** _

_Just Jared | 16.02.27_

It's been barely a month since Damian Wilson has confirmed he had casted Luna Wright in his upcoming movie and already the actress can't wait to tell more about this new project. Wright has a very long filmography behind her, having started to film when she was just seventeen in teen comedy _When The Sun Goes Down_ , along with Chris Pine, her very first boyfriend, who played her character's best friend's big brother. She counts more than thirty movies to her name, ranging from rom-coms to drama to indie author movies. She just seems to never stop shooting movies.

When asked about her new project, Luna was excited to say that Damian Wilson had been one of her dream director for so long. "When I read the script, I called my agent and I told him 'I need this movie, I can't let it pass, call everyone you need to call but get me an audition!'. I flew to LA, I passed an audition, I got Damian's phone number because I was geeking out so much and we ended up texting over the script, over the story and what I had in mind. He called me like, three hours into our texting frenzy to say that he couldn't imagine Olive to be portrayed by anyone else because I was too into it."

"Olive is this very fragile girl who just got cheated on by her fiancé with her best friend and whose life is crumbling down in front of her. She's depressed, she doesn't trust anyone anymore, she just wants to disappear. Her dad and her brother try to bring her back to life, to put some joy again in her and they just can't seem to succeed. Her depression gets in the way of her job, she gets fired, she struggles to do anything but sleep and cry and it's heartbreaking to see this character who used to be such a bubble of energy becoming this dull. The story follows Olive during the four seasons, there's a part in summer, one in fall, one in winter and one in spring and I can't wait to see how Damian is going to film everything. We've talked a lot about the colors and everything, I'm honestly geeking out so much right now it's embarassing!"

One thing is sure, we can't wait to know who the heck Harrison Ford is going to play in this movie!


	2. Just Jared

**Harrison Ford and Luna Wright on set of Everglow**

_Just Jared | 16.04.18_

_Everglow_ is continuing to film and today's set photos are from very late Tuesday evening! Filming started two weeks ago in NYC and we know now that Harrison Ford plays Luna Wright's character's father. The two seem to have hit it off pretty quickly with pictures of them strolling in the streets of NYC while filming.

On set, Luna and Harrison Ford filmed a scene outside of NYC's iconic Grand Central Station. From the looks of the scene, it appears that tears have been shed.

 _Everglow_ hits theater on February 15th, 2017. Be sure to mark your calendars!

Check out the newest set photos... MORE HERE! »  
  


* * *

**Sebastian Stan and Luna Wright get cozy on set of** **_Everglow_ **

_Closer | 16.05.21_

Sebastian Stan has finally made an appearance on the set of _Everglow_ , Damian Wilson's newest project. He's rumored to be playing Luna Wright's character's love interest and seeing the pictures from set of yesterday, it seems a bit awkward.

In these pictures, we can see Stan chasing after Wright, yelling at her and trying to stop her from fleeing. In other pictures, we can see the two, out of characters, laughing together and trying to get warm. May in New York has been pretty cold and Luna Wright seemed to struggle to hide her chattering teeth as Stan rubs her arms to warm her up. Once again, Wright's red eyes indicate that tears have a recurring role in this movie!

Damian Wilson's _Everglow_ will hit theater on February 15th, 2017.

See more pictures below »  
  


* * *

**Luna Wright: "I will never be able to live in Hollywood"**

_Variety | 16.06.08_

Cars are buzzing all around the 5th Avenue. Yellow cabs, walking business men on the phone and with black cases hanging from their arms, oblivious to the small hundred of people amassed on the end of the street. NYPD has shut down the traffic on a portion of the street, trying to contain the crowd and the cars pressing against the barriers they set up early that morning. If this was a movie, we would see an actress coming out of a nearby building, dressed up in a shiny outfit, with shiny hair and shiny jewelry. She'd be walking on high stilettos, preferably Louboutins, and she'd be followed by an over-stressed assistant who would carry her purse, her coffee, her portable fan and her water bottle. Instead, we see a small bundle of a woman, hidden underneath a massive umbrella and trying to get a sense of warmth by wrapping herself into a questionable looking plaid cover. It's still cold but we're a the end of May when we get on set of Damian Wilson's newest project, _Everglow_. In front of us, Luna Wright is waiting for the set to be ready for her to film her scene. She's nervously dancing on her feet while her co-star, Sebastian Stan, is re-reading his script one last time.

The plaid cover is actually something he fished out for her from one of the numerous boxes that have invaded the sidewalk. Noticing that the brunette was still shivering, he sighed and brought her the cover, wrapping it carefully on her shoulders before she wiggled into it a little bit more. Once he was sure she would be warmer, he went back to sit on his chair, not caring a single bit about the drizzle and the cold. Barely six years set the two actors apart but it looks like it's only two. Sebastian looks younger than ever, in his brown leather jacket, open on a white shirt and Luna looks a bit more mature, her hair cut just underneath her shoulders and her subtle makeup.

"It actually took an hour to complete", Luna says a few hours later. "I have a giantic coat of foundation, just for the sake of looking like I have perfect skin and then you have to add the dark rings underneath my eyes and my hair looking messy is actually all fake, so yeah.. Not very subtle when you're sitting in the makeup chair and have to wait for them all to finish making me look like I would if I didn't sleep the previous night."

"It's funny", say Sebastian Stan. "She likes to complain about this but I know for a fact that if she were to not sleep, just for the sake of achieving this look, she'd be lying in the gutter, crying that she needs a nap." Some of Wright's previous co-stars actually said the same thing. That this woman loves her sleep. That she'd perish without her naps. "She's like a toddler, really. Always cold, always tired, always hungry. But she's damn fun to be around!"

You'd think Wright would have grown up by now. She's one of the biggest names in Hollywood, having a bagage of more than thirty movies behind her, and she still doesn't know when to go to bed. Shouldn't she know by now that if your on-set call is at 5am, you have to go to bed before 10pm? Hearing Wright complain about her sleep cycle is actually sweet. She knows she has to sleep. She just can't and it drives her insane.

"I'm in bed at like 9.30pm? But to me, it's like I went to bed at 5pm and I'm not tired, even though I complained about being exhausted all day long," Wright says, sitting on the makeup chair once again to get her "depressed paint" off. She excuses herself for twenty minutes, only to get changed and meets us back on set where Sebastian Stan kept us company. She joins us with a paper bag full of muffins that she shares with all of us, Stan included, who swallows the mini-cake in two bites and reclaims another one. "And I'm the toddler," she jokes, raising her eyes to the sky. "It's not my fault you took forever to change and I had to sit here, waiting for you," he exclaims.

Wright's assistant is suddenly standing, like he remembers he's supposed to work. With a friendly smile, Wright reassures him. "You've worked hard today, take the rest of the day and have a little fun, okay? You need to breathe a little, you look a bit pale these days," she coos. The young man smiles back in return. "Sam is good guy, he's a little bit lost because it's his first assisting job and he needs to learn but he's also incredibly helpful in ways that I never saw an assistant be. The other day, he brought be a camomile tea to have at home because he heard me complain about my sleep to Sebastian. He always has the sweetest intentions, even if he messes up the time calls, like, half of the time. It's okay though. He'll get it, I'm sure," she smiles, her kindness seeping through every pore of her skin.

When Damian Wilson offered her the role, she was already deep into it. She had been texting him after her audition, asking a million questions about the character, about the picture details, about the colours Wilson would be using. It was no surprise when she got the role: she already felt more than ready to play Olive. "I was really into Olive, as soon as I read the script. She's such a fragile character and I'm so interested in all of her cracks. I've been taking classes for my voice to crack and to let her constant sadness and her depression be heard," Wright says, guiding us to a black SUV that she opens with a key in her hand. "I'm sure you were expecting me to be driven around, right?" she laughs. "She's a driving freak, she loves driving so much, it's actually a joke," Stan comments, climbing on the passenger seat. He didn't even yell "shotgun" and we're too slow to react. We'll have the backseat.

"Sebastian is crashing at my place for the filming, his place is a big mess so I offered my spare room," Wright explains as she circulates the wide streets of New York.

"I've had a bit of repairing to do. One of the pipelines broke and the whole place was flooded, it was a nightmare. Hopefully, we're roommates only for a couple of weeks left and then I'm out of her hair," Stan responds. "You know you're more than welcome, Seb."

You don't really expect this from a guy like Stan. He seems like the purest dude around, who will crack a beer and ask around for a game of beer pong but the guy sits on the couch as soon as we are back at Wright's place. He wraps himself in a fluffy cover and then walks around, picking some stuff and tidying the place. "He thinks he owes me a spotless apartment while he's there. Truth is, I really couldn't care less," Wright smiles as we look the man roam around, picking stuff from the ground to put them back in place. "My place has never been that tidy, I owe it all to him and I certainly won't tell him to stop," she jokes.

"What do you wanna eat tonight?" Stan exclaims as he just put a book back onto a shelf. "I don't know. Maybe some spaghetti and meatballs?" Wright proposes. "He's gonna cook us a feast, you'll see," she grins. "He's actually a very good cooker, one more upside points on having him around."

> **_"L.A. is where I come to work sometimes, where I have meetings and auditions and sometimes where I need to go to film TV shows. Sometimes L.A. is great. And sometimes you just drive down Sunset Boulevard and you're like, 'Ugh. Fucking Hollywood.'"_ **

Wright has lived in New York for the past ten years or so. She moved there when she was barely eighteen, because it was more convenient for her blossoming career. At that time, she was filming an action movie that required her to be on a plane to Europe at least three times a month. "JFK was the way to go, instead of going to LAX, then take a plane to JFK and another one to Europe," she explains. "I fell in love with New York as soon as I set a foot in here. It's gorgeous and it's full of a magic that I wouldn't find in Los Angeles. I know LA would be the smartest for me and for my career but the truth is, I will never be able to live in Hollywood. For one, it's so hot there! And the people are always on the hunt for the smallest glimmer of a shiny thing. Some of my friends who live there always tell me about those people who would end up in front of their houses and try to take pics of their gardens, just because it's who-know's garden. Here, in New York, people are chill. They mind their own business, they don't care whether you're a star or a business man or a single mother. They'll hold the door of the subway for you, they'll help you with a suitcase if you're surrounded by them and they don't expect anything in return. And look at the view that I get from here!" Indeed, the view of the New York skyline that Wright has from her living room is quite breathtaking. An amount of brownish skyscrapers, the sun starting to set between them and a golden, orange-ish light is bathing the actress' face as she's spread out onto the couch Stan has sat on a little while prior. "Wait before you see the view from her rooftop", claims Stan as he's moving around the kitchen with a wooden spoon in hand.

Her other problem with Los Angeles would be the constant reminder of a job that demands a lot from her. Wright says that she suffers from a "very weird kind of work-related claustrophobia". "I love my job, don't get me wrong, but I'm always on the go and I can't seem to have any kind of personal life. Ever since I started out, it's like media love to dissect my personal life to expose every kind of mistake I could ever do. It's a freaking awful spiral," she says, grimacing. "Whenever I'm seen with a guy, I'm automatically assumed to be dating him, it's unfair. And because I'm linked to all of these guys, it's like whenever I'm really with one of them and we do part, I can't stay friends with them without being labelled like the slut or the girl with on-and-off relationships." Wright seems to be genuinely bothered by this, as she sits straighter to continue. "I've actually always been friends with my ex-boyfriends. I still have all of their numbers and whenever one of them changes, he's sending me the new one. I must be cooler than what Internet lets people think me to be," she tries to joke around but we can see that the topic is a bit of a bother to her. "I'm a pretty open girl, I'm not ashamed of my past but I do like my private life to stay private. However, it's like I'm forbidden to ever be private. I constantly have to justify myself, to justify my actions, to comment on my love life.. It's unfair, because the guys barely have to comment on anything." She has a point. The only one who ever commented on their relationship was famous singer, famous ex-boyfriend Joe Jonas. "Joe is incredibly sweet and God knows I love him with all my heart but he has never said anything about us that he didn't tell me about before. And when he slips, he usually apologises and makes sure I'm okay with it, like, twenty minutes after. I'm incredibly proud of the success he's getting with his new band, he deserves it so much," she smiles, her arm drapped around the back of her couch. "His song is so damn catchy, though," Stan comments, still stirring his tomato sauce. "He's always humming it, it's hilarious," Luna giggles.

"Life has been pretty hard for me these last few years, I'm not gonna lie," Wright explains, as Stan sits back on the couch next to her. "Losing my mom, it was the toughest thing I ever had to go through." Wright's mother passed away a couple of years ago. "She used to drive me to auditions and she even took planes with me when it started to get really busy but when I landed my first role, she got diagnosed and she couldn't come on set as much as we had always planned to do. It was something we would do constantly. 'When I'll be famous, I'll take you on my movies' sets and you'll meet all the hot actors you want'. Unfortunately, she didn't meet a lot of them but my friends on the business always made it so incredible for her," Wright's voice echoes in the vast apartment. "She went to my first premiere, she avoided the red carpet because the chemo took all of her hair and she didn't want to be seen with a scarf on her head. We met back on the inside of the theater and Chris [Pine, her first co-star and first boyfriend] was there, holding my hand because I was completely freaking out. As soon as he saw her, it was like the world was swallowing her whole, she couldn't stop gushing about him and his blue eyes or whatever. She liked him a lot. And then she met Joe and she couldn't stop talking about him and she became friend with his mom, it was actually pretty sweet. The worst was when Ryan [Gosling, ex-costar and ex-boyfriend as well] introduced her to his mom and it was like they instantly clicked. Ryan loves his mom so much, he would do anything for her and at some point, it was driving around town to find some needles for the both of them to sew whatever they were working on. His mom wanted to occupy my mom during her chemo sessions so she made Ryan run around to provide stuff, it was really sweet. I think Jake [Gyllenhaal] was the one who really stole her heart though. He used to make her sit in his chair whenever she'd be able to visit set and he would ask his assistant to bring her hot tea and water and food and candies and when I would film scenes on my own, he'd sit next to her and put his head on her shoulder, that was the sweetest thing I'd ever seen. Jake knew it was surely the last set she'd ever see so he made it even more magical for her, it was amazing and heartbreaking at the same time. She was oblivious to it all, of course." All of her famous exes were there on the day of her funeral, like they couldn't believe they had lost a relative too. Jonas even said a few words during the ceremony, remembering a woman he would call his second mom. "It was really tough, because when she left, my career was really blossoming and it was shaping into what we always dreamed of. She left before she could see it all," Wright tears up, her voice suddenly cracking. "And my dad, it was so hard to leave him on his own, in this big house all by himself. I wanted to bring him with me in New York but he couldn't possibly leave the house they had built together. I call him every week, to let him know what I'm up to. I love him so much, he really is my rock," she starts to cry, gripping her necklace, a gift from him before she moved out, between her fingers. Stan sighs, carefully wrapping an arm around her shoulders and rubbing her arm, comforting her as much as he can, giving her some time to collect herself by monopolising the conversation and getting the attention on himself rather than her. It's an incredibly sweet thing to witness.

Wright's place is a giant mess of un-matching furniture and trinkets that she collects. Bits and bits that she finds in antique shops and thrift stores. "See that table, over there," she points out, "I've bought it for twenty dollars!" Wright loves to thrift, to look around for pieces that just "look nice". She doesn't seek the perfect aesthetic for her place. She wants cosy, she wants warm, she wants lived-in stuff. "I love getting stuff that has already been used. They have a story, they have things to say. Like.. My wardrobe, for example. It was the wardrobe of a stylist on Broadway. She used to store her costumes in it, for all these actors. It's rumored that one of Marilyn Monroe's dresses has been inside it. Inside my wardrobe," she exclaims, like she can't quite believe it, like one of her dresses wouldn't be famous as well.

"This could be a giant fucking mess," Stan jokes around. "But weirdly enough, all of these different styles.. It looks really amazing. There's a moroccan rug in a corner, next to a baroque chest of drawers and there's a completely destroyed table made of scrapped wood where she put her brand new flat screen. It's completely unmatching and yet, it looks dope. She made it look so cool."

"I just buy what I like," admits Wright. "I walk around, I see something that I find pretty and I'm getting obsessed over it. Like.. Once, I saw this handbag in the store's front display and I didn't have time to stop and examine it. I thought about it for weeks, because I saw it just before leaving for a filming in Dallas. When I came back here, the first thing I did was hail a taxi and buy that stupid bag beause I wanted it so much.. It was barely fifty dollars, it's nothing fancy, it's not even a famous brand but I've loved it ever since and I keep fishing it out in my dressing every three months or so."

As a kid who grew up in a "boring suburban town" about 40 minutes outside Chicago, Wright tells the story of a bored little girl who knew from a very young age that she was meant for bigger cities. She loved watching movies with her parents and she loved to dress up as characters. She's always had a very accurate memory when it came to silly things, especially movie quotes but surprisingly, she wasn't the greatest in school. "I was good, I wasn't like.. the dumbest kid in school. I was above average but it took an incredible amount of efforts from me and sometimes, I wanted to screw everything up, just for the hell of it, just to relieve a bit of pressure. My parents never put any on me, they wanted me to do well but they wouldn't ground me for a bad grade. I just hated being handed back one of them, so I did my best to never get one."

In high school, four-foot six-inch Wright would spend her time in the library, reading books and browsing the internet to find movie quotes to add in her small notebooks. She didn't play sport, wasn't a cheerleader, wasn't interested in jazz band. She could have gone into the drama club, had her high school have any interested students to build one. "I think we were like three to want a drama club. There's no possible play we could've done so we just built her own talking group where the three of us reunited on lunch breaks like twice a week, to discuss any play we could have watched or read about. Since I was getting into more and more auditions, I used to tell them about the backstages and we're proud to say that the three of us ended up just where we wanted to be. I'm an actress, one of them ended up as a comedian and he's on Broadway and the other girl works in a production company in Los Angeles, she builds sets and decors. We still text from time to time, we cheer ourselves on our wins, it's cool to have stuck together all this time!"

In 2006, Wright was cast in _When The Sun Goes Down_ , a movie that would change her life. "It was so exciting," she says of her role as Mary. "It was the highest pay I'd ever got, my first real role that wasn't as an extra and I'd been given this amazing role. Sure it was a supporting type of role but it was still so great! It was my first experience as a real actress, as someone who stays on a set for more than two days. I got to meet the rest of the cast, I shared some real memories with them and they all welcomed me with open arms. It was really such an amazing opportunity but sometimes, I'd get a bit uneasy, thinking about how I was just this small girl from Chicago and I didn't really know how to dress yet, my hair was a mess and still, they were all so sweet to me.."

"What was your first role?" she asks Stan who is still sitting next to her, listening to our conversation. "If you don't count the extra role that I had or the one episode of _Law and Order_ that I did, it was an adaptation of a very cool play that started here in New York about this wedding and basically, the audience would sit at tables, like they were actual guests. They made a movie of it, it was my first. I was thrilled and at the same time, I was completely weirded out, because the movie wasn't exactly the way I'd thought it'd be." (His polite way, we guess, of saying the movie wasn't good. At all.) "And then, I had a couple of roles, until _Gossip Girl_ ," he continues. "I remember you in _Gossip Girl_. I was obsessed with that show. You played Carter, right? Gosh, he was such a dick at the beginning!" Stan laughs, agreeing with the statement.

Their new movie, _Everglow_ , focuses on the ever-existing heartbreak and how to mourn a relationship that left you destroyed. That frequent theme is all over cinema already, books, in magazines but what's new in this movie is how you're actually sticking with a character through the seasons, letting her the time to mourn, to be devastated and possibly to heal. Both the actors are trying to contain themselves in their words about the movie. They don't want to give much away but we can feel how excited they are and how they want to tell everything. They have the same glow in their eyes, the same nervous hand gestures, the same rush in their sentences when they try to explain, but not too much, how the movie is special.

We've been talking for a while when a buzzing noise rings in the apartment. "It's ready!" Stan singsongs, getting up to check on the feast he cooked for us. The two have a great dynamics. She grabs some plates, he gives her the cutlery. It feels like Stan has always lived there, like it's his own place, like he owns it too. They've been roommates for barely three weeks when we saw them and it feels like Stan doesn't really want to go back to his own apartment. "I love this place so much, you have no idea. And it's nice to have someone when you come home. I've been missing that," Stan tells. He broke up with his ex a few months ago, she moved out and now he's all alone. "I'm seriously considering asking her if she wants me to pay a rent or something," he jokes, but maybe not really, as Wright went outside to set the table. The rain has finally stopped and the sky is blue again. The temperature has risen, it's a comfortable 72°F and we only bring a light sweater to eat on her rooftop. As promised by Stan, the view is gorgeous. The skyline is met by the top of old buildings, the neighboorhood of TriBeCa is finally quieter and the humming noise of the city is lulling us. A garland of lightbulbs is strung above our heads between two wooden pillars and she has lit a couple of candles "to repulse the bugs, I hate them so much," she cringes. "She calls me at least twice a week, standing on her bed or on the couch, because there's a spider undearneath whatever furniture," Stan sighs, rolling his eyes. He puts his fuming dish on the middle of the table, both of them sit on the same side of it. We take the two other seats, in front of them. Looking like that, they seem couple-y but promise that they're just "very good friends". "I know it's weird, you're not used to man and woman friendships, right?" Stan jokes. We reckon that we aren't, already erasing all types of innuendos from our mental article, forming in our heads. "I love her, she's awesome, but Jesus Christ, she's too much for me," Stan exclaims. "And you're too much of an ass for me," she fights back.

Wright has lived in New York for eleven years now. Almost half of her life. "I love it so much. I don't see myself living anywhere else," she says. She's 27 now and some of her old friends are now parents. She visited a couple of them a few months ago, met the babies and admits that she's not completely ready by now. She likes her life of travels, of New York experiences. She doesn't see herself living in a house with a garden, even though her beloved dog, Freckles (named after a fellow dalmatian from the Disney movie) loves to run in Central Park. Another missing point? Wright laughs. "Gonna find myself a man, first!". She had her fair share of men. She already spoke about them a little and doesn't want to make a list. "They deserve more than a number, like I'm some kind of appointment and you're the 3rd of the day. They all were amazing, we never parted for any wrong reasons, just that it didn't work out in the end. No bad blood. I like to stay friends." Right now, she's single.

Stan's bolognese is amazing. We've barely dug into it and we're already in love with the man. He's funny, tells joke during dinner and keeps sharing memories of sets like we were all friends. They talk about their lives, compares experiences and includes us by asking questions about our job. Do we gossip in the halls about them, the famous people? Of course we do. They would too, if they weren't famous already. Do we agree with the way of oversharing stuff like gossip sites? We wonder and discuss about it a little, stating that these websites do help their fanbases connect with their idols but how devastating it must be for their personal lives. They agree, a bit sad and bitter. "When are you leaving, again?" Wright asks, after swallowing her bite. "In like two weeks, I think. Maybe it'll get pushed back a little, I don't know.. It'll depend on the others," Stan answers as he sips on his wine. He's going to shoot two movies at the same time. This movie that he summarizes as very poetic and almost like an indie movie, with an utter care of the detail in the pictures; and "that small movie that no-one heard about, I don't know if you've heard about it, it's called _Captain America_ ," he grins. Stan says it's the last _Captain America_ installment, that there won't be any movie focusing on the character after that. "I think Chris is ready to do something else, to turn a page and go back to quieter movies," he says. "I'm still binded to Marvel with my contract and I honestly love my character, I really would like to see Bucky evolve and take on the mantle of Cap, like in the comics. It's kind of a fight I have with Mackie," he smiles. "Because in the comics, Falcon becomes Cap, right?" Wright wonders. "He does. Bucky does too. They each have their moment with the shield, basically," Stan tells, obviously inhabited by his role and passionated about it.

We sit on sofas on the rooftop of Wright's building. It's a nice night, the sun is low and the retro lightbulbs give off a golden glowy light that bath our faces in orange hues. Stan has put his feet on the coffee table between us, his arm on the back of the couch. Wright has laid her legs on the couch, her back pressed against the side of his chest. They look cute together, like two young adults who have spent their lives together, like two kids who did an awful lot of antics, threw so many tantrums and know each other by heart, by now. He plays with the strap of her top on her shoulder. She pets her dog, Freckles, who came to lay between her legs. They look like a small family of some sort, except we now know that they just share a very strong bond, a friendship that started when they met on a chemistry test a few months ago.

"I wouldn't trade my place for nothing in the world," Stan mumbles, closing his eyes and throwing his head back. "It's a gorgeous place. Luna is really good at making people feel welcome, isn't she?" We can't disagree. She's been nothing but nice and open, letting us play with Freckles when he came to sniff us out. Her apartment is cosy and warm, her rooftop is charming and she's been as interested in us as we were in her. She even offered a piece of cake and a coffee for dessert. "I love Freckles, he's such a cool dog," he huffs, as the dog lifts his head when he ears his name. He barks quietly, raising his head for Stan to pet him. "He sleeps with Seb now, he deserted me," Luna says, a smile on her face. "He used to sleep at the end of my bed and since Seb got here, Freckles sleeps with him, underneath the cover. The weirdo even got him his own pillow!". "I wouldn't have given him one of yours, dude, c'mon," Stan says. "You love that dog way too much and you spoil him rotten, he's gonna be miserable when you'll leave," Wright cries. "I'll come visit every once in a while. Right, buddy?"

Another quiet bark. Freckles seems to know that this is a nice quiet evening, that everyone is a bit tired but enjoying the night. The sky finally dips underneath the skyline, New York turns dark, at the exception of this rooftop with two bright actors sharing and telling and laughing. We leave Wright's place at almost two in the morning. She sighs. "I'll be exhausted tomorrow morning, as always." Stan laughs a bit, but he's finishing putting the dishes in the dishwashed. "Misery loves company. I'll be as tired as you are." We apologise, a bit ashamed when we heard about her insomnias earlier in the day. "It's okay. I really enjoyed the night, thank you for your company. I wouldn't have slept anyway," she ends up laughing.


	3. Closer

**Sebastian Stan takes Luna Wright's dog on a walk**

_E! Entertainment | 16.06.24_

Seems like the first rays of sun are a magnet for hotties in New York City. This morning, Sebastian Stan took his co-star's, Luna Wright, dog for a walk in Central Park, making the dalmatian run after a ball and just enjoying the bright and warm morning. Could this mean the two are now making it official?

Stan has confirmed he's been living with Wright since the beginning of their movie _Everglow'_ s filming. Wright offered him her guest room when his apartment got flooded after a water pipe exploded in the building. A source says the apartment is now fully back to normal and any work in process has been ended a few days ago but it seems like the pair are in no rush to go back to their separate housings. Does this mean they're taking a chance on a possible romance?

* * *

**Luna Wright: a force of habits**

_Closer | 16.07.01_

Luna Wright is a character of habits and she's proving it once again. As her new movie _Everglow_ is supposed to be wrapped in just about two weeks, an old friend popped up in New York City and she couldn't resist the temptation. Ex-beau Joe Jonas was seen in the streets of NYC, enjoying a walk with his most famous on-and-off ex-girlfriend, Luna Wright. They were casually chatting and drinking slushees while walking Wright's dog who seemed to be over the moon to be reunited with old pal Jonas.

While rumors have it that Wright might have the hots for her co-star Sebastian Stan, does her reunion with Joe Jonas mean those rumors are completely false? Wright does seem to be quick to break hearts around her. Capitalising a fair amounts of exes behind her, it looks like another love triangle is getting in her way, once again. We all remember when she was waltzing between Jake Gyllenhaal and, already involved, Joe Jonas.

What can we say? Old habits are hard to break, right Luna?

* * *

**Joe Jonas : "People should just mind their own business"**

_Just Jared | 16.07.03_

This afternoon, Joe Jonas took to Twitter to make it clear that he and his long-time ex-girlfriend are not in any way reuniting. Posting a thread of messages, he explained that he was getting frustrated with the ever-lasting rumors about his relationship with Luna Wright, saying that it was no fair to criticize a situation nobody knows nothing of.

> "Checked my mails this morning only to have the bad surprise to find I've been getting front lines on my love life once again"
> 
> "I've debated saying this with her and I just want to make clear that me and Luna are extremely good friends, that's all"
> 
> "It is incredibly disturbing to read about a close friend in such a bad way. She's always been the sweetest person I know"
> 
> "It's completely unfair to judge on what you can see and not what you absolutely know, for sure"
> 
> "As fair as I'm concerned, she's always treated me right in our past and I'm sure she did everyone else"
> 
> "Can't even walk around the city for a drink and a chat without being seen like you're about to bone each other.."
> 
> "Honestly tired of this. People should just mind their own business. The world would be so much better that way"

Not gonna lie, we kinda feel for Jonas. Wish those rumors could die down someday.

* * *

**Luna Wright comments on the recent news about her**

_Just Jared | 16.07.05_

Invited by Jimmy Fallon, Luna Wright took the chance to deny any rumor about her and making her slate clean. Asked about the recent headlines about her, she was eager to make things clear and to calm everyone on all the noise surrounding her.

"I'm not dating anyone right now, I'm very single and I'm happy that way."

Fallon asked then about the two guys who she's been linked with and Wright couldn't wait to brush it off.

"Joe and I are very very good friends and sure, there's history behind us, I'm not gonna lie to your face and say 'Oh no, we've never dated' because that's false and that would be disrespectful both to you and to him. I've loved him for years, he's family by now and sure, whenever we're in the same city, we hang out together because we don't see each other often and we love to catch up. Now, for Sebastian.. Apparently I'm crushing on him. It must be a really internalised crush, some very deep feelings because even I didn't know about them. We talked about this recently and we joked saying that apparently we were dating in secret but it was such a well kept secret that neither of us knew about it!"

Fallon then asked Wright about what it felt like to be under such scrutiny.

"Honestly, it bothers me most of the time. I'm trying to live with it, to let it go but then I realise that I don't want to let it go. Why should I be portrayed as the heartbreaker girl when guys are seen like legends for having many exes? It's not fair. Because I live in such a public bubble, people think it's okay to look into my private life and to expose my every move and it's unnerving sometimes because you just have met someone, you're trying something out and automatically, you're dating this person, you've been dating him for months and you're very much in love when really.. you just met him, you're trying to see where this could go and at the end, you part in good terms realising that you're not really meant for each other."

"My mom was especially bothered by this, she always told me that gossip magazines or websites should have no right to display my life like that and I've had people around me telling us that it was normal, that it was just the price to pay. This shouldn't be it. I'm not here to entertain people with my private life, I do expose myself to entertain; in movies, in anything in front of a camera, but that's all. That's my job that is entertainment, not my whole life. And it's really hard sometimes, to see your life exposed in magazines or on internet, just because people thought it'd be okay. It never was and it never will."

We hope Luna can get a rest sometime soon, she did seem a bit tired of all of this.

* * *

**"** _**Everglow** _ **changed my vision of movies"**

_Variety | 16.07.12_

We found Sebastian Stan in a room full of other journalists. He's sitting in front of us, legs crossed by the ankles, a microphone between his hands and slick hair pushed back. He's wearing a grey sweater, dark slim jeans and a pair of white Converses. He looks like a regular guy you could meet in a coffee shop and that's pretty much where he came from, sipping on his Starbucks coffee while being interviewed. This is a new exercise, he admits, as he sits in front of all of us.

"Usually, you guys would come and go and I'd sit here watching you parade in the room and then go out. It's a lot scarier when you're all in front of me at once!" he joked.

We've been invited by the production of Sebastian Stan's new movie, _Everglow_ , meant to be released next year, the day after Valentine's Day. "It's a movie you can watch with your valentine, that's for sure. Whether it's new or there's a lot of history between you two", Stan explained. "It's not a rom-com, because it's incredibly sad before it gets to the 'rom' part but it's also a wonderful romantic story."

When asked about his favorite thing about the movie, Stan answered that it was the crew he met while filming that really would stand out in his memories. "Damian is such an amazing director and I wouldn't have asked for anyone else to work with. He's such an inspired guy, has a lot of ideas, of wys to make the emotions display on screen, it's like you're living in that magical world when you work with him."

Of course, his co-star Luna Wright was mentioned, as a journalist asked whether she was involved in the crew he was talking about. "Absolutely, she's awesome. I feel like I really found a new genuine friend when I started this movie, and she's such a joy to be around. She's sweet, she's genuine, she's everything you'd imagine her to be. I mean, we all know Luna, we all know her acting skills, but to be able to experience it, to play with her.. Man, that's something else. When you work with Luna, it doesn't feel like work and it surely doesn't feel like you're with Luna. She inhabits her character, she becomes her and you have no choice but to step up your game."

Stan later explained that _Everglow_ would always have a strong impact on him. " _Everglow_ changed my vision of movies. Working with Damian made me realise that there are other ways to tell a story, it really made me look into the details and the production, I'm really glad I got to experience that with him because he's fucking fantastic. And working with Luna.. Damn, she really upgraded my skills. I feel like a brand new actor after filming with her. She's keen on advices, she really makes you push back your limits, she makes you get better and better. Watching the scenes I filmed at the beginning of production and the ones I recently shot is really a slap in the face. I wanna roll my eyes at the Sebastian from two months ago. Everything feels a bit dull, which is actually what was needed for the story so we'll pretend I'm a fucking awesome actor, when really I wanna shake myself and tell myself to step the hell up. And working with Harrison Ford was a dream come true. I grew up watching his films, watching him portray Han Solo or Indiana Jones, he's always been a legend to me, I was close to tears when Damian told me I'd be filming with him. Even Logan was amazing, I loved his movie, the one about being a wallflower or something..?"

The conference was short but interesting. We learned that Stan still lives with Wright, just because it's ten times more convenient for them to take the car together rather than her picking him up at the other end of the city. He still sleeps in another room, though, he assures us. "Not that I haven't tried", he joked, before quickly denying that he ever saw her as anything more than a really good friend. "She's really keen into keeping her life private, which I totally respect and actually admire. I just wish people would let her live a little, before they'd judge her so quick. She's made into that bitch that goes around and picks guys for breakfast when she really cares about everyone around her. I've never met anyone more caring and loving and genuinely sweet in my life. She's the epitome of sweetness. She's like a candy for everyone around her. It's weird that people assumed we were dating, solely on the fact that we're roommates for a bit when really, if there's someone with a huge crush on her, on set, it's Harrison", he laughed. "Harrison is so head over heels for her, it's hilarious. He keeps bringing her snacks when they film together and he makes sure she drinks water, he offers her his coat if she gets cold, he keeps asking her if she's alright.. If he wasn't already married, I'd think he'd like to date her!"

So people, we might have looked the wrong way until then. Mr. Ford, we're onto you now!

* * *

**Party wrap for _Everglow_**

_Just Jared | 16.07.15_

In a series of pictures and little films released on Instagram stories, bits of the party celebrating the wrap of _Everglow_ were shared for us to marvel over.

In a video, we see Luna Wright and her co-star dancing around the room, trying themselves to salsa on a latin song. Soon enough, Stan was replaced to Harrison Ford, before Luna Wright was seen dancing with other co-star Logan Lerman. The two then shared a picture of them both sitting on a couch, Wright on Lerman's lap, pouting about the fact that they wouldn't film together anymore. The picture was sweetly captioned "gonna miss you big sis" by Lerman who posted the selfie on Instagram. Damian Wilson was seen DJing the party before Stan took over. The moment was filmed by a crew member, making Wright react on her co-star choices of songs. She's filmed grimacing and asking when he's gonna stop with his bad playlist before she laughs and tells Stan to fuck off.

The party was held in one of New York City's nightclub which was privatised for the night. After the party, Stan posted two pictures on his Instagram stories: one of him and Luna Wright's dalmatian, Freckles, captioned "gonna miss you Freckles!!" with a cry face emoji, and one of Luna Wright, hiding behind her hands, captioned "but I'm gonna miss your human more.." with a heartbroken emoji.

_See all the pictures of the party.._ **MORE HERE! »**


	4. Variety

**"I want to stay low for a little while": Luna Wright takes the rest of the year off!**

_Closer | 16.08.11_

We've always known Luna Wright to work her behind off but it looks like our favorite actress is a bit tired and could use some me-time, just like everybody else. In a recent post on Instagram, the brunette shares a picture of herself, snuggling with her dog, captioned with a heartfelt message. "For the past ten years or so, I've been working my ass off and here comes a time when I could really use some time to chill. I've been filming three to five movies a year and it's an exhausting rhythm, both for my body and my mind. That's why I'm taking a bit of a gap year, or should I say a gap semester, to recharge myself and be better as ever. I promise to be back in better shape, I'll use my time off to get myself into yoga hopefully and I'll finally be able to read books (yayyyyyy!!). Don't come looking for me, I'll come to you when I'm ready! I'm gonna miss you guys but this is what's best for me right now, before I blow up in your faces about how I miss my dad or whatever lol"

We obviously understand the need to chill for a bit. Afterall, Luna has filmed more than twenty movies in the past six years alone and she did seem a bit more tired than usual in recent candid pictures of the filming of _Everglow._ We wish her all the best and all the rest in the world. See you soon, Luna!

* * *

**Sebastian Stan looking classy AF in NYC**

_Perez Hilton | 16.09.09_

The cast of _Everglow_ has been asked to come back to NYC to do reshoots for the film and Sebastian Stan appeared in the streets of New York wearing a suit, looking hot as hell. Paparazzi spotted him outside Riverside Church with members of the crew, bearing flowers and candles. Harrison Ford and Logan Lerman were present as well, all in black and white, the three of them obviously in deep talks as Ford was smoking and the two younger men were chatting. Damian Wilson was also spotted on set, giving directions to set designers. The photographers have been asked to leave by security after they got spotted but social media are going nuts over the set of pictures of Stan in his black suit, outside a church. Does this mean Luna Wright's character in _Everglow_ is going to die? The subject has been mainly shared by fans across the world, them linking this character's death to the exhaustion of the actress. Fans have been connecting dots about Luna's excitement to play the character, about Sebastian saying that she embodied her character to the perfection, up to the latest pictures of the actress looking tired as ever before she announced she wouldn't be filming anything else until the end of the year. Does this explain it all? Was Luna so sad to see her character dying that she needed to collect herself? Has she inhabited her character a bit too much and got depressed? Fans are convinced of it, saying her posts had been lacking the usual humor she displays for weeks before she announced she needed some time off.

Is Luna Wright completely depressed? Write down your theories in the comments!

* * *

**Luna Wright spotted at a production company's party**

_Just Jared | 16.10.02_

Ever since Luna posted her selfie with her dog Freckles, she's been MIA on our screens and in our lives, much to our dismay. Feeling the need to isolate herself and rest for a while, she did exactly what she said she would: she disappeared. However, she briefly reappeared yesterday night at the Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Studios party to celebrate the ending of filming of _Everglow_ , sporting a brand new hair color! Wright and Stan had been requested back on set to film additional scenes and reshoots, which led to us talking about Sebastian Stan looking very classy in a tuxedo. Now showing long platinum blonde hair, the brunette of the beginnings seems to be long gone, or at least for a little while.

During the evening, she was seen mainly chatting with some people but staying far away from the dancefloor where Stan was dancing her feet off. Has our favorite pair split up for good now that they're not filming together anymore?

More photos of now-blonde Wright escaping the party early with a blond guy here are on our gallery. _SEE MORE HERE >>_

* * *

**A daily routine for Sebastian Stan**

_Variety | 16.10.07_

Earth, Wind and Fire greet us as we enter the room where we are supposed to meet with Sebastian Stan. He's late, his assistant tells us, looking a bit sorrier for herself than for us. "He's been at a party yesterday night and he got home later than he thought, he's a bit behind his schedule today.." She looks like she's been handled a three year old toddler who kept crying about how tired he was. We wait for ten minutes before Stan dares to appear, looking a bit disheveled and obviously hangover. "Hey guys, I'm so sorry I'm late, I hope you didn't wait me too long", he apologizes. We assure it's okay and he invites us in his living room.

"I went to our production's party yesterday night and got a bit carried away", he blushes. "I wasn't expecting to be so tired this morning but let's do this!"

We're surprised by his cheer and obvious good mood when we guessed how bad he was feeling. It's not every day that we meet with a hangover actor who insists on honoring his engagements. The discussion soon branches on _Everglow_ , his next movie to be released. "Man, this movie completely ruined it for me, I wanna work with Damian for the rest of my life", he jokes. "His vision is so magical, I really wish I could say more to you about it but I kind of want to keep the surprises for you!" He sounds like an overexcited child who gets to have a toy in a few days and can't keep ranting about how great of a toy it is. "The cast was a dream, I couldn't be prouder of every person who worked on this movie. It's gonna be amazing."

We can't help to ask about Luna Wright, who disappeared from the surface of the globe three months ago, after the first wrap for _Everglow_. "Luna's had a rough last weeks on set, with all the rumors about us being an item and I don't think people realize how much she cares about this stuff. We're just great friends and having to read about how you might be dating that guy or that other guy, about how you're just a player, it really hurt her. She usually avoids reading these posts like the plague but she stumbled onto a gossip magazine and couldn't stop herself. It sent her in that weird spiral of reading more and more articles about her and then she went onto social media where you know.. people are cruel because they think a screen is a shield for both themselves and the person they're criticizing. She really was in a dark place. She needed to take a step back and focus on herself and not what the image people had of her. It's tough but I'm sure she's gonna be great in a couple of months. Luna's got a lot of people around her to help her, myself included. She just needs to tidy her head a little, like anyone else would if they weren't famous but still had people commenting their every move. She's just a human being who would like her life to be hers and for people to focus on her work rather than who she's dating – or not dating, for what it's worth."

Sebastian brings us to the kitchen where he pours himself a glass of water and proposes us something to drink as well. We politely accept some water and he drops in his glass an Advil. "Sorry, I keep forgetting I'm not 23 anymore and shouldn't drink that much at parties", he sheepishly admits. "That doesn't happen a lot, just every once in a while, when there's a big party. Last time I felt that bad, though, was when Evans invited me to an Avengers party and me and the cast got wasted. Evans is good at that, he keeps pouring drinks like it's okay, because he's huge and has a much better tolerance than I do. I ended up in the bathroom with Elizabeth Olsen, taking turns to throw up while he was laughing his ass off with Renner."

We ask about Marvel and he grimaces. "Man, this topic is dangerous, they could leave me for dead in a gutter depending where this talk could go", he says with humor. "They like their secrets to stay secrets. They don't tolerate spoilers, these people." We try to talk about his character, the lieutenant James Buchanan Barnes, more commonly known as "Bucky" by Marvel fans. "I was auditioning for Captain America, at first. But then, they found Chris and let's just say that I was toast." Evans do fit the character to perfection, he reckons. "I guess they liked me fine because they called a few weeks later, asking me if I was interested to play Bucky instead. I was immediately in." He has the same spark in his eyes when he talks about Bucky than when he talks about Damian Wilson. "Bucky has had to pick up Steve's sorry ass his whole life and I guess he just wishes this dummie stopped throwing hands with guys bigger than him. So when his best friend turns into Captain America, he thinks 'Fine, I won't have to pick him up in the gutter anymore' but this giant dumdum keeps thinking it's okay to sacrifice himself. I think Bucky's a bit tired of Steve's dumb ass", he jokes around, gulping down his Advil like it's Coke. "Truth be told, I'm excited for Captain America: Civil War" because we left Bucky not really sure of who he was anymore and in the new one, he's trying to conceal his dual personality, to deal with the consequences of his Hydra 'upbringing' on his 'normal life'."

We're interested in Bucky's character and try to keep the conversation on him. "Is he gonna have a love interest? I have no idea, to be honest. Marvel didn't let me read the whole script so I may have missed some details, some plot twists", he smiles, trying to lose us. "I really hope they're gonna keep to the comics and give us the romance between Bucky and Black Widow", he laughs. We can see why; Scarlett Johansson sure is something else.

Stan escorts us back to the living room where the discussion goes to his next projects. "I'm not done with Marvel just yet, there are some talks in progress that I obviously can't report about because they'd have my head on a stick. I'm auditioning for another project and I might have some announcement to make in the next few months. After _Everglow_ , I'd like to film something darker or funnier, just escape the drama for a little while. I'm so proud of this movie, but I feel like I'm ready to be joking around or to kill someone. Not quite sure yet!"

* * *

**Luna Wright and Joe Jonas: back at it again!**

_Just Jared | 16.10.11_

Seems like those two really can't get away from each other for too long! In DNCE's new music video, _Body Moves_ , now-blonde Luna Wright can be seen french kissing the singer as well as dancing very, very close to him. The music video is quite explicit and though every controversial image is blurred, you can't deny the fact that the two seems to be very comfortable with each other as they grab each other's behind and shove their tongues down each other's throats. So what? Wright and Jonas are back at it again?! Seems like it if we trust DNCE's music video!

Watch the sexy music video here of _Body Moves_ here >>

* * *

**"I wouldn't have done it with anybody else"**

_Just Jared | 16.10.12_

After the release of their brand new and very sexy music video, DNCE took on to Twitter and Instagram to answer to some fans' questions about the song and its video. Replying to a fan asking why they chose Luna Wright to appear in the video, in such a sultry way, Joe explained via video messages that he wouldn't have done it with anybody else.

"Lu was an evidence to me, I wouldn't have done it with anybody else. Before you get up in her face asking why the hell we're back together, let me just say that we're not. This was an acting gig, that we offered her because I was comfortable enough with her. We knew we wanted a very sexy music video that matched the very sexy song and I'm usually fine with fake PDA and everything, but when we explored what we wanted for the video, I realised this was getting out of my comfort zone. I knew this was what we wanted and I wanted it as well, but there wasn't a lot of people I could do it with. Lu popped up in my head immediately, I called her and at first she wasn't too sure because she was a little bit scared of what people might think of it but she accepted because we promised it'd be fun. And it damn was! Lu's amazing, obviously we have history but I'm glad to say that nothing that we did for the video brought anything back. It was just two exes who are now best friends, messing around with each other for the sake of a music video. At the end, she put her top back, kissed my cheek and left giggling in a very Lu way. She's the best when it comes to that. I know she won't see this because she cut herself from social media but I trust it'll be saved somewhere on YouTube so.. Hi Lu! Eat some biscuits will ya?"

Replying to another fan asking if the song was about Wright, Joe replied again saying "No it's not. It's about all of our experiences about meeting somebody very attractive and obviously wanting to spend some time with them. It wasn't about Luna specifically but it could've been, at some time. Not anymore though."

And again, another fan asked if there would be another Luna song in the album, to which the singer replied "There is that is about her, but she knows it and it came from deep affection, not love. I just wanted to write another song about her, as a friend now, which wasn't meant to be released or anything. What happened is that we realised it was a very good song and decided to keep it. Lu knows about it, she blessed it. She loves the song so much, I can't wait for all of you to hear it. It's one of those songs that just reminds me how blessed I am to have her in my life, as a best friend."

* * *

**Luna Wright spotted with mysterious new beau**

_Perez Hilton | 16.11.24_

Luna Wright disappeared over four months ago claiming she needed a little down time to charge her batteries back. As we totally understand the frustration that comes with being a public figure and having your life overexposed the way hers has been ever since she turned 18, we don't really understand how she could have been careless to the point of strolling the streets of Amsterdam hand in hand with a new guy that we know nothing about. We thought she wanted to be invisible..? What happened to staying out of the public eye? It sure looks like she's over it, though, as she was seen smiling and laughing with the blonde dude she was walking around the dutch city with. We searched our history's website and realised it's not the first time we've seen the guy: they walked out of the Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Studios party together, a few months ago. According to certain sources, it's fairly new and doesn't mean a lot yet, they're just exploring their possibilities.

If you ask me, I'd say forget Blondie, my dear, and go back to your actor friends. They were much more muscular if I'm being honest.

* * *

**Luna Wright: " _Everglow_ has been a turning point for me"**

_ELLE | 17.01.21_

We meet Luna Wright in a room where journalists come and go, able to spend fifteen minutes with the actress and not one more. She's promoting her new movie, _Everglow_ , which is one of the most awaited films of 2017. She's wearing a black pencil skirt and a white blouse, her blonde hair is pulled in a messy bun and she's sporting red lips like she was born with them. She's much calmer than she could have been before but less smiling as well. It's a more mature Luna Wright that we meet that day, waiting for us to ask questions before she starts talking. Gone her usual blabbering self, she thinks before she answers and she makes sure she knows what she wants to say before she starts talking.

**Vogue: You've recently took a bit of off time from the Internet and the public eye in general. How are you doing now and what have you been up to?**

**Luna Wright:** I've started by going back to my dad's place. It had been such a long time since we had spent time with each other that I wanted to crash in my teenage room for a little while. I stayed there for three weeks and it was really nice, to wake up and have your breakfast ready. But at one point, my dad sensed that I was hiding more than anything, so he threw me out, which was what I needed. I went to Los Angeles for a bit, spent some time with some friends. Then I came back to New York to film the reshoots. I took a plane and went to London for a couple of days and then took the Eurostar to Paris. I stayed with a friend there who let me crash on his couch and basically, I did nothing but enjoyed the parisian way of life for a month or so. I came back in the US mid-December and went back to my dad's place for Christmas. I spent New Year's Eve with friends, it was amazing, it was my first time partying on New Year's Eve so I was really excited and there, here I am. Time went by so quick but it was amazing to disappear for a little while. As an actress, I've had to deal with the overexposition of my life and it was something I couldn't handle anymore. I needed to take a step back and get forgotten a little. Which is what I got, so I'm really glad about it.

**V: Sebastian Stan said that the movie has had a huge impact on him. How did the filming of _Everglow_ has impacted you for future movies?**

**LW:** I'm definitely more interested in the production side of a movie. I used to stick to the acting and that was pretty much it but having worked with Damian made me realize that there's a lot of details that I could look into and have a saying in. He really made me a valid part of the production, as he did with the rest of the cast, which makes it our movie and not just his. I really want to experience more of this in the future: playing with colors, with the music, with the costumes, the different details that I usually have handed to me and that he made me think about.

**V: Are you saying you want to try yourself at directing sometime?**

**LW:** Totally, yes! But not right now, I still have a lot of experiences to have, a lot to learn but it's something I wouldn't have imagined a few years ago. Now it's a possibility. We'll see.

**V: You were saying that you were habing a hard time with the public's attention to your personal life. What's the worst thing about it for you?**

**LW:** I don't like saying "I love my fans" because I don't really like the fact of having "fans". I'm very happy that my work is appreciated but "fans" is something that I've always linked to music, for some reason, or to very famous people. I'm still me, I'm still Luna. I consider myself a fairly normal person, I don't mind people politely coming to me in the street but I enjoy being left alone, just like anybody else. My job is to entertain people through my movies, through my skills. I'm not an entertainment. I perform entertainment. Your job doesn't define you. You're not an accountant. You deal with accounts for a job. I really wish people didn't label themselves and others on their jobs. We're all so much more than that. If really I can't stop people consider my own person as an entertainment, I wish they'd talk about my movies, rather than my love life.

**V: Recently, you've posted some tweets about taking control of your own narrative. Does that mean you're done with gossiping websites who take you as their own mascot, sometimes?**

**LW:** I know I'm followed and I know people like to read about me. I'm trying to make peace with it, because it's gonna make me miserable if I don't. I just don't understand it, because, as I said, I found myself a normal person, who does her own grocery shopping, who drives her own car, who makes mistakes, just like everybody else. I don't really understand why I gather such attention on myself. Sure, I've had my fair share of headlines but it's mainly been about who I'm dating and not what I'm doing. So I've decided to keep my life as private as possible and to express myself directly when I want to. It's so frustrating when you read that you've been doing this or that you've said that and can't answer. So now, I just will.

**V: That's a pretty big news! You must be excited to write about yourself, aren't you? It's a nice change compared to people writing about you.**

**LW:** Exactly! It's honestly refreshing to tell myself that I won't contain myself anymore for the sake of publicity. I decided to tell my own truth, whenever I wanted to.

**V: In _Everglow_ , you play the role of this woman who has lost everything and is struggling to get a sense of normality back. Can you tell more about Olive?**

**LW:** I think we all have days when we feel like everything's going wrong. For Olive, ever since she found her boyfriend cheating on her with her best friend, it's been that way every day. She's been bulldozed by this event and she can't find normality again, because he was her normality, her best friend was her normality and suddenly, a lot of things that used to make sense don't make any anymore. She doesn't know who she is anymore without the two of them, she questions everything about herself and it's driving her a bit crazy or at least unsure of who she's supposed to be now that they did that to her. She's struggling to come to terms with what happened, to understand why it happened and to get over it. She just can't escape the pain, it's all she experiences at the beginning.

**V: Is it something you've experienced yourself? Was it easy for you to portray Olive?**

**LW:** When I lost my mom, it was like I suddenly lost balance. Everything was blurry and dull and grey, I tried really hard to grab onto the past, to make things feel like they always had been since then, but they couldn't be. Losing your mom is such a hurtful thing because she's supposed to see you turn thirty, she's supposed to see you get married, get kids, and suddenly, I had to come to terms with the fact that I had lost opportunities to go through some things with her. It took me months to accept that she was gone. It has been really harsh, thank God I had so many wonderful people around me, but yes, it definitely helped me to portray Olive, to know what it felt like to be so lost into who you are, who you're going to be now that it happened, who you wish you were, what the world is going to be like now..

**V: What is the best memory you're going to keep from the filming of _Everglow_?**

**LW:** Definitely the friendships I got out of this film. Filming with Harrison Ford was a huge dream of mine. I grew up watching Indiana Jones, I love these movies and I always have. Me and my dad used to watch them at every school vacation. Meeting Harrison was already such a surreal moment but to learn he watched my movies and liked them was definitely an out of body experience! Logan is also a very sweet guy that I've admired for a long time, especially in movies like _Percy Jackson_ and _The Perks of Being a Wallflower_. I can't wait to see more movies of his, he's such a talented actor!

**V: Nothing about your co-star Sebastian Stan?**

**LW:** There's nothing that I can say about Seb. He's not a friend. He's family by this point. I love him so much, living with him has been such an adventure, I learned so much from him, I can only hope I'll keep learning from him for as long as possible.


	5. People

**_Everglow_ premieres in New York City**

_Variety | 17.02.13_

When director Damian Wilson got the green light for his movie, it wasn't all celebration at first.

"I got the call from the production company and I couldn't wait to start working on it but at the same time, I was completely petrified about it," Wilson told Variety's Jane Rodriguez on Monday evening at the movie's red carpet premiere in New York. "I've been waiting for years to do this film and believe me I won't be reading under any of the comments sections of anything having to do with the movie."

Wilson has a pretty neat movie history: he won a Golden Globe for his previous movie _Wolves_ and was nominated for an Academy Award. It's easy to see where he comes from: his longlife dream is finally happening and he just got this tremendous success; will his new movie be as successful? Will people love it just as much?

The cast also felt the pressure if we trust Luna Wright on this: "It was the hardest project I've ever done because I knew it was Damian's longlife dream to make it and because it's so awaited for," she said. "Damian's work is such a work of art each time and he knew people were waiting for it, waiting for him to create something as amazing as _Wolves_ , so we all felt like we had to deliver to help him do just that."

In _Everglow_ , we follow Olive Johnson who's long term boyfriend cheated on with her best friend. After realising it and getting awfully dumped, she struggles to come to terms with what happened: how did she let that happen? Is it her fault? How could have she been better to avoid this? Why did he cheat on her with her best friend? How could her best friend do that to her? Profundly hurt and depressed, her life turns into a shit show when everything gets sour. Her dad and brother try very hard to cheer her up but there's so much you can do when the person doesn't really want to be helped. That's when William appear, an old time friend she had lost contact with, that she meets back in Central Park. Trying his best to help her, he faces his own struggles as he sometimes finds himself frustrated with Olive and her way of pitying herself.

Playing James is Sebastian Stan, who said he never dreamed of being cast in a Wilson movie. I've watched _Wolves_ and thought it was brilliant, after that, it had become my life mission to find a movie that would make me feel like I worked on a classic. I have that with Marvel but it's a blockbuster and I really wanted to find something as delicate as Damian's work. I never imagined it would come this fast!"

Logan Lerman echoed Stan's statement, saying he also never imagined he would be acting in a Wilson film, especially since his first film had such an enormous impact on his acting.

"When I saw _Wolves_ , I knew I wanted to act in movies like these for the rest of my life," he said. "There's something about the delicacy of the frames, about Damian's work on lights and colors that make his movies so incredible. I never thought I would work with Damian himself!"

Police shut down a block of New York with a tented red carpet leading to the screening at the Ziegfeld Theater. There were a hundred of tickets available for the audience, not to sell but to win after sending a mail with what _Everglow_ means to them. "I chose the winners," Damian Wilson explains. "I usually picked people who sounded like they could use a night off, people who spoke about depression, about suicidal thoughts, about struggles in their daily lives. I wanted them to have a night off to watch a movie that represents them, that shows what struggling with mental health looks like, to show them that there can be a way out but you have to reach out a hand for others to help. That it's okay to need help". During the afterparty, the cast was there for everyone to meet, whether you were a journalist or a fan. Some people took selfies with Sebastian Stan, some with Harrison Ford. The two stars though were the Johnson siblings, who took time to discuss of mental health issues with people who struggle or with journalists. The first question Luna Wright would ask to audience members who come to her is "Did I portray your struggle accurately? Did you feel fairly represented?" Audience members appreciate the gesture, answer that she indeed did justice to their struggles, that they appreciate the fact that the romance between her and Stan's character is nowhere curing her but that he shakes her up into consulting specialists.

The guest list included Stan's costars Chris Evans, Jeremy Renner and Robert Downey Jr; Wright's famous exes Ryan Gosling, Joe Jonas and Jake Gyllenhaal; Ryan Reynolds, Emma Stone, Stephen Amell, Zac Efron, among many others.

* * *

**Luna Wright found herself a new boyfriend**

_Perez Hilton | 17.03.01_

Looks like our favourite actress found herself a new boyfriend and it's not Sebastian Stan! Remember I talked to you about this blond dude she was walking with in Amsterdam? Well she clearly went to second base with him, as they were seen kissing in Central Park just a few days ago.

Luna Wright is no longer single. Let's hope this time, it'll last longer than ten weeks!

* * *

**Who is Luna Wright's new boyfriend?**

_Closer | 17.03.08_

Luna Wright is no longer single if we trust these pictures that surfaced a few days ago of her kissing a mysterious blond guy on a bench of Central Park. If we are fairly certain that this guy is not a famous face, we can say for sure that we did our fair share of digging.

First time we saw his face, blond guy was escorting Wright outside of the wrapping party for _Everglow_. Then we only saw him back once, in Amsterdam, during Wright's little escape in Europe. So who is this guy? Where does his come from and how did they meet?

James Williams is an accountant, working for the Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Studios. They obviously met during that wrapping party and seem to have had stuck together ever since. He's barely two years older than the actress and enjoys staying quiet, as he doesn't even have a Facebook page. James is what you call a discreet guy and if his looks aren't nowhere as dreamy as Wright's co-stars might have been, he sure looks like a sweet guy who can make Luna forget about her hectic life.

We wish them all the happiness they can get!

* * *

**Luna Wright and boyfriend seen shopping in TriBeCa**

_Just Jared | 17.04.20_

It was just last month that the world discovered the face of James Williams, an accountant working for a movie production company, famous for being Luna Wright's new boyfriend. Since the pictures of them in Central Park, the two remained discreet and we barely saw them out. In a post shared on Instagram, Wright confirmed the relationship, calling it "fairly recent" but "super sweet". Here was the caption posted along a picture of Central Park.

"Hi everyone. As promised, I'm taking back the narrative of the movie that became my own life. Before more gossip websites and magazines try to get more infos about him, I would like to share who is James, with his agreement. James is 34, he works as an accountant for a movie production company and we met at a work related party. We began seeing each other, not really knowing what could happen. Truth is, we started dating mid-January, so this is fairly recent, though it is super sweet. James is a kind guy who wishes to stay in the shadows. That's why you won't find pictures of him on my social medias and that's why I'm trying, with my publicist, to keep the photographs away. We ask you to please respect his wishes and to let him keep the life he's always had. I'm the one who chose to live under lights, he hasn't. That's not his price to pay. I promise he's a great guy, so I figure you'll just have to trust me on that!"

The comments were disabled underneath this post so we can't see what anyone thinks of it, which is refreshing for a bit. As asked by the first concerned, we won't publish pictures of him where you can recognise him, which is why today's pictures are okay, since he's wearing a baseball cap and dark sunglasses. The pair were deep into a shopping spree, with James carrying a moroccan rug and Luna struggling to keep up with a lamp and a bunch of trinkets in her hands.

See more pictures of the two of them here.. SEE MORE >>

* * *

**Exclusive: First look into Luna Wright's relationship with James Williams**

_People | 17.10.28_

Luna Wright doesn't like sharing what's her life filled with but for the first time ever, she accepted to let us enter her privacy to discuss about her relationship with her boyfriend of ten months, James Williams. They may be not headed down the aisle yet but the actress and her not-famous boyfriend remain very much linked. In an interview promoting her new movie _Coming Home_ , the actress, 32, opens up about her relationship with Williams, 34.

"He's an incredibly sweet guy and I keep learning about him, from him, with him. I like spending time in with him because he's always got an idea to make things easy and sweet. Netflix and chill? That's our favorite thing to do, to be honest. Crashing on the couch, watching a movie, commenting it.. We're great at it apparently. There's nothing crazy about our relationship, it's pretty calm but it's refreshing to be able to come home and find your partner in the living room or to think that you have someone to come back home to, at least."

Although Wright politely refuses to answer the question, she sheepishly says that "marriage wasn't an out-of-question matter right now".

"This is something we've talked about a little and we're not closed to the idea. It's just that we're great where we are right now and we don't know what the future holds for us, especially for me, career-wise. We don't want to throw ourselves into preparations and realise later that my schedule has changed and it's getting a bit difficult. Why should we change anything if we're good right now?"

"He's everything I need for right now," the actress explains. "There's no one else I'd rather be with right now."

* * *

**James Williams got down on one knee!**

_Closer | 18.05.14_

The ever so discreet couple formed by Luna Wright and James Williams are finally sharing a picture of them both, in some sort. In an Instagram post recently shared by the actress, you can see two hands.. and a beautiful diamond ring on a ring finger!

A source explains that "James really wanted to take the next step in their relationship and it was to propose, for him". "He went and got a ring, nothing exceptional because he's not a milionaire so he went with what he had as options. He proposed in Amsterdam, where they really told themselves that maybe there was something between them worth to fight for. Luna is over the moon right now, she keeps looking at the ring and playing with it like a little girl, it's really funny!"

Congratulations to the happy couple!


	6. TMZ

**Luna Wright's getting married!**

_People | 18.06.01_

When Luna Wright shared the news that she was engaged, we were surprised. It's true that the actress has had her fair share of boyfriends in the past and to see her settle down for good was a bit of a shock. Reacting to the news was Sebastian Stan, tweeting her a heartfelt message "It's gonna be weird to watch you walk down the aisle from the benches this time! Congratulations to you two, you deserve all the happiness in the world ♥" Sure, in their movie _Everglow_ , SPOILER ALERT, the two get married at the end (remember the pictures of Sebastian in his black suit in front of a church and we thought Luna's character had died? They were actually getting married!). Sebastian joked around the scenes, publishing a picture of their movie wedding on Instagram with a caption saying "I can't believe you're reshooting this without me!!!" and a laughing emoji. A bunch of her exes also commented on the news. Ben Barnes took to Twitter to send his congratulations: "I'm glad you found what you needed, Luna ♥", while it's been reported Chris Pine and Ryan Gosling both texted her to congratulate her. The only one who hasn't commented yet is Joe Jonas, for whatever reason. Could it be he's not really over the news and a bit jealous?

* * *

**"I'm having trouble to see it happening.."**

_Closer | 18.07.05_

On a recent apparition in Andy Cohen's late night show, Joe Jonas played "Plead the fifth" and a question threw him off, BIG time.

Having already pleaded the fifth on a question earlier in the game, Jonas got asked if he was a bit sour at Wright's recent news of engagement and couldn't escape the question. Taking a swing of his mojito and considerably thinking of his answer before he started talking, he ended up saying "I'm having trouble to see it happening.. To be honest, I love Luna with all my heart and we've talked about it, of course. I might have been the second person she called about it, after her dad. I asked her if she was sure about it and she nodded, saying she was. I've never met him, I don't know what he's like, which might be why I'm a bit confused about it. I'm fine with her getting married, I just don't know if I imagine her walking down the aisle with him. I'm sure he's great, she's always been very cautious of who she dates and everything. I just don't know him at all so that must be why I'm having trouble processing it all. Lu's always been my closest friend and I'm a bit protective towards her, but then again, I trust her completely and it's her life afterall. I'm sure he's a good guy, I wish her the best."

Seems like a certain ex is a bit sour, indeed..

* * *

**Luna Wright answers Joe Jonas' comment about her engagement**

_Just Jared | 18.07.11_

After Joe Jonas' comments on her engagement, saying he "had trouble imagining it", Luna Wright took to Instagram to set the record straight. Sharing a selfie of Joe and her, back as a brunette, she captioned it:

"Joe is allowed to comment all he wants, because he knows me and I gave him the right to when I chose him as my best friend. To hear your best friend say that he can't quite imagine your wedding is sure a low blow but it made me think about it and after several talks between both Joe and me and James and me, we agreed that I should have introduced them long ago. So here's a selfie of our afternoon together, the three of us. I'm happy to report that they got along quite well and Joe can now see why we want to spend our lives together. You can't quite see James, per usual, but if you look closely, he's here, somewhere!"

Indeed, James Williams is present on the picture, as a shadow on Luna's face. We imagine he's the one who took the lovely photograph.

* * *

**Luna Wright's wedding set to happen in October**

_E! Entertainment | 18.08.12_

Now that the couple has the stamp of approval from famous ex Joe Jonas, Luna Wright and her fiancé seem to have dove heads first into wedding planning. Helped by a wedding planner, the two have been spotted choosing flowers and attending a cake degustation at a French bakery, earlier in the week. Seems like the deadline's getting closer.. A friend of the actress reveals that the wedding is set to happen in October. "They really want to make it happen in October, which is the month they met, two years ago. They think it's meant to be that way. James is convinced it's the best way, Luna is letting him have it, because she doesn't really care about the date, she's more interested in the minute details."

We think we're siding with James here. The accountant seems to be the most romantic of them both on this one!

* * *

**Tom Holland, the dog sitter**

_Just Jared | 18.08.17_

On a series of Instagram stories, the British actor shared pictures and videos of a certain dog that we know well. Starting with a video, Tom explained that he was asked to dog sit for the weekend. "So as you all know, I've been in New York for the filming of Spider-Man 2 and a friend of mine just asked me to dog sit this dog." In the second video, he states that he wasn't expecting this. "So I show up to his place and he introduces me to this beauty and I start panicking a little because in the corner of his place, there's Luna Wright laughing at me.". In a third video, he shows off a very cute dalmatian, asleep on the couch of his trailer. "So here I am, dog sitting the lovely Freckles because her human is in Paris or whatever. She's lovely, she would be a very good friend of Tessa, I believe." Following the video, the actor posted pictures of the dalmatian all day, to document their time together. He treated Freckles with a sandwich for lunch break. He took her for a walk around the movie set. He ran with her in Central Park and threw her a stick. Then he took her back to his place and let her sleep on his bed. The two last pictures are even more hilarious as they are a screenshot of text messages between him and Luna, believing he was maybe taking it a bit too far with her dog.

> " _Tom, it's very sweet that you update me about Freckles on your Instagram but seriously, stop giving her sandwiches_ 😱
> 
> She loves them!!!
> 
> _Yeah, I know but you're spoiling her and she's gonna be such a pain when I get back_ 😭 
> 
> _Tom, seriously, she's gonna think she's the queen of the apartment when I get her back_ 😫"

Following this screenshot was a selfie of Tom in bed with Freckles underneath the covers with him, captioned "Luna thinks I'm spoiling her but seriously, all I wanna do is cuddle the hell out of Freckles!😍"

Luna reposted the picture in her own Instagram stories, captioning it "If you two weren't so cute, I'd be mad at you both.😩"

It seems like Tom Holland is now the official dog sitter for Freckles!

* * *

**Doubts and self-questioning: Is Luna Wright ready to marry James Williams?**

_E! Entertainment | 18.08.29_

A few weeks ago, we told you that the date of the wedding for Luna Wright and James Williams was set and that the two were full on preparing their wedding to meet their deadlines. A friend of the actress recently spoke to journalists saying that the actress looked a bit dull in a time supposed to be the happiest of her life. "She seems completely unfazed by it all, like she doesn't care about this wedding at all. James has been trying to get her to move in with him for months and she refuses to leave her apartment. She keeps saying that he could come and live with him but James is not having it. They've been fighting about it for months. She refuses to sell and to live elsewhere and he's refusing to live there, saying that he wants a fresh page for them both. He thinks there's too much history in the apartment of her and her exes, so he wants to buy something new for them both and she's not into that idea at all."

Another source claims that Wright is more and more concerned about "making the right choice". "She's realizing that James never took her to the cinema. They've had dates in restaurants but it was always in the dark parts of them so they wouldn't get spotted. He never took her out. They never went on vacations together apart from Amsterdam for a couple of weeks total. He's not into clubbing, he's not interested in live music, all he's into are numbers. He spends days counting numbers and recounting them and she's getting bored, I think. She wants fun, she wants to get out of the house, she wants to live her life and all he wants to do is stay in and not get noticed. She enjoyed his wish of staying in the shadows because she doesn't like her private life to get out in magazines but she's concerned that he could be ashamed of dating her or that he's just plain boring. There's nothing exciting about their relationship, the only surprises she gets is when he shows up on her doorstep with flowers. She doesn't even trust him with Freckles, which is a lot to say when you know how much she loves her dog."

Could this be that Luna Wright is having doubts about marrying her fiancé, after all? Let us know in the comments what you think about it!

* * *

**Luna Wright's wedding might get delayed a little..**

_Closer | 18.09.16_

A close source of the actress Luna Wright, 33, just shared that her wedding might get delayed a little, due to some juridical issues.

"She won't say exactly what's happening, I think she's a bit ashamed, really, but there's a juridical issue that makes it impossible for her to marry James right now. The wedding is in barely a month and the invitations and RSVPs have been sent out. They're both stressing out over it."

What do you think is happening?

* * *

**Sebastian Stan is delaying Luna Wright's wedding!**

_TMZ | 18.09.20_

After a few days of blur and investigation, we can say that we now know what's causing Luna Wright to possibly delay her wedding and the reason is Sebastian Stan.

A source reveals that the actress and Sebastian Stan might have had an affair last year and James just found out about it. He's mad that she didn't share it with him, as they weren't serious back then. He's paranoid about how she might not trust him with some things, especially her dog as she let her in the guard of Tom Holland and not his. She promised that it was because Tom is more experienced with dogs than he is and that it was just more convenient than to let him handle the dalmatian but to him, it's a big proof that she doesn't trust him and doesn't really want to spend her life with him.

As to the juridical reason behind the possible delay of their wedding, we're still investigating. What's your theory?

* * *

**Luna Wright can't marry James Williams because she's already married.. to Sebastian Stan!!**

_E! Entertainment | 18.09.25_

Invited on the Ellen show, Sebastian Stan was originally there to promote his new movie _We Have Always Lived in the Castle_ , he was soon asked to comment on the news of his ex-co-star Luna Wright's wedding getting possibly delayed because of him.

"C'mon Sebastian, we're friends now", Ellen insisted. "Fine, I'll tell you what happened because there's a ton of crap going on right now and it's getting on everyone's nerves so I guess it could be helpful to clear the situation. So imagine, you wake one morning to a thousand texts from friends and family, asking why the eff you never spoke to them about dating Luna Wright or to say that they freaking knew something happened and you're all 'Okay, I might not be really awake yet, let's have coffee first'", he started. "But then, you get on Instagram and people are all commenting about your relationship with Luna and how you're a sneaky son of bee and everything. And you don't get it. And then, in the middle of all this chaos, you get a text from Luna, asking if she can call you so of course you say 'yeah' because she's a friend and you never refused to talk with her. And all of a sudden, she explodes in your ear saying 'You're the only setback to my wedding, Sebastian!!' and you're all 'What do you mean 'You're the only setback to my wedding'?!' and you start to genuinely panic."

By this point, Ellen is already crying of laughter and wiping her cheeks.

"So you try to understand the situation, to assess it, to comprehend the whole thing. Well, turns out, you're actually married and you had no freaking clue about it!"

"What do you mean, you're married?!" Ellen, exclaimed.

"I mean, when we shot _Everglow_ , Damian wanted the whole movie to be as accurate as possible so he made us shoot a whole wedding and turns out, we signed some papers that we thought were completely fake so we signed with our real signatures, except Damian is nuts over details and had actually real photocopies of the documents you need to sign to get married in New York. And those papers, when we shot at the church, got taken away by someone from the church who completed the lines we hadn't with our real names, because why the eff not, right?! Of course, we thought it was completely harmless because those were fake, right? And Damian said he'd phone to whoever's in charge of weddings so they wouldn't get processed. Except they got processed anyway and I'm legally married to Luna right now. And she's legally married to me, which means she can't marry her fiancé, which could be a freaking joke if I'm honest, except it's not and it's a complete mess because now we have like two weeks to get divorced", he explained, rather rapidly because he was "freaking stressed out, man".

So that explains a lot. Luna Wright is already married and has to divorce first if she wants to marry James Williams.

Jeez, what a mess!!

* * *

**Luna Wright's divorce is taking longer than planned**

_TMZ | 18.10.03_

After both filing for divorce, Luna Wright and Sebastian Stan got cited in a court to pronounce their divorce. Except that some papers haven't been properly filled by Wright, which means their divorce won't be pronounced for another week, at least. Seems like the wedding might get delayed after all..

* * *

**Is Luna Wright ever going to marry James Williams?**

_E! Entertainment | 18.10.09_

The recent news of Luna Wright already being legally married to Sebastian Stan has been a massive plot twist in the life of the actress. Struggling with the planning of her wedding to James Williams and the annulation of the one she shares with Sebastian Stan, she made mistakes in filling the papers needed for the divorce, which pushed it back to at least this week or next week.

A friend of the groom-to-be recently explained that Williams is getting tired of all this story: "James was ready to marry Luna as soon as possible and she was the one saying they couldn't rush into a ceremony they'd regret later. He agreed and said it'd be sweet to have their wedding in October, the month of their first meeting, and she was completely unfazed by it. Ever since the date has been set, she's completely uninterested in the whole process of planning the wedding. She argues about the tiniest details like the flowers and the decoration and lets James decide the big things such as the venue and whether or not they should go to the church. James has been struggling to have them live together and she keeps refusing to let her place go. He thinks she might not be as ready as she pretends to be and keeps getting more and more proofs of it, like when she wouldn't let him watch over her dog and let a stranger do it. He's getting more and more frustrated and menaces to call the whole wedding off if she keeps with her distant behavior."

That testimony matches one of Luna's friends who commented saying: "Luna is usually super meticulous with her paperwork and the fact that she made a mistake in the divorce papers is really disturbing. It's like she doesn't really want to divorce Sebastian, at the end. Their relationship is super weird, they don't even have nicknames for each other and keep calling themselves by name. James hates nicknames and Luna dropped it after he made a huge statement about how it was degrading or whatever. Truth is, James is a super weird guy and I'm not sure Luna really realized what she was getting herself into when she accepted his proposal."

After these two statements, we're allowed to wonder whether or not Luna Wright is ever going to marry James Williams..

* * *

**Wright and Williams cancel the wedding**

_TMZ | 18.10.15_

In a press release sent to every media possible, Luna Wright's team confirmed that the wedding of the actress to the accountant, James Williams, had been called off following the whole mess involving Sebastian Stan.

Here's the press release:

> " _In light of the recent complications to Luna Wright and James Williams' wedding, the pair has decided to cancel the ceremony to allow themselves a bit of time to sort everything out. They want to be sure that nothing will stand in their way on the big day and so have decided to push it back until further notice to ensure themselves of it._
> 
> _The pair has not split up but would like to remain discreet about the following of their relationship._ "

* * *

**Wright and Williams call it quits**

_People | 18.10.25_

Just after cancelling their wedding due to some juridical issues (remember she's married to Sebastian Stan?), Luna Wright and James Williams have released a new statement, saying that they had split up.

> " _James and I are sad to announce that we have taken the decision to part ways after two years of relationship. We tried very hard for a long time and thought our wedding was going to be the key but we realized it wasn't and our issues were running deeper. For his sake, we ask that the situation remain as private as possible, moving forward. I will always look back on our time together as a period of growth and thank him for that. Our issues concern the both of us and the both of us only. We ask that any person who might have been involved in the story stay kept away from our separation, as it is nobody's fault but our own decision._
> 
> _Luna and James_ "

Is it harsh to say that we had seen it coming?

* * *

**Sebastian Stan reacts to Luna Wright's split up with James Williams**

_People | 18.10.30_

Sebastian Stan posted a statement on Instagram earlier in the day about how sorry he was to learn Luna Wright and James Williams had called it quits.

> "It took me a few days to address this as I wanted to make sure, first, that Luna was alright. We've been in a very delicate situation for a couple of months now and I'm very sorry to say that it has been more difficult for her than for me. I'm single so it doesn't affect me or anyone close to me, but she's had to battle with this and her wedding plans for months and I'm very sad to hear it was pointless at the end. I'm very sorry that I have involuntarily made it harder on the both of them and will continue to offer my help to Luna if she ever needs it. Luna's an incredibly sweet, funny, caring, interesting woman and I can't wait to see more about her. Anyone who will end up marrying her is a total winner, in my opinion."

* * *

**Sebastian Stan and Luna Wright's divorce is canceled**

_TMZ | 18.11.08_

After battling with court for weeks, Luna Wright decided that she wanted a break of all these legal struggles involving Sebastian Stan.

A source close to the actress stated that "Luna is tired of having to go to court to explain that the wedding to Sebastian was a stupid mistake made by someone who wasn't even them. She's tired of having to tell again and again that she wants to divorce because she never wanted to marry in the first place. Sebastian is incredibly patient with her because he knows her recent split with James affected her and so, since the time is no longer an urgent matter, they have decided to freeze the whole divorce thing for a few weeks to let her rest a little. Sebastian is an amazing friend to her, he's been crashing at her place again to make sure she's not doing anything stupid and to force her to eat. He's been taking charge of Freckles for the time being and has been cooking non-stop so she doesn't forget to have lunch and dinner. He realized that she had barely eaten in three days at their last court date and so he took upon him to make sure she wasn't risking her life on this. He knows he's had a big role in her separation with James and he's so sorry about it so he's trying to make it better by her. He feels responsible, in a way, even though Luna keeps telling him that he's not."

* * *

**Stan and Wright spotted in a coffee shop, looking cozier than ever**

_Closer | 18.11.25_

Some witnesses report that Stan and Wright have been spotted in a coffee shop near TriBeCa, drinking coffees and chatting about their lives. It could have been a friendly outing if it wasn't for the fact that they were sitting next to each other and that Wright kept putting her head on his shoulder. "They were very close and definitely getting cozy. He kept rubbing her knee and she wouldn't stop putting her head on his shoulder. They looked like they were more than just friends, especially when he kissed her head before they left and when he put his arm around her shoulders after they passed the door."

A source close to the two actors reveals that the pair might be into the early stages of a new relationship. "They keep talking about each other and Luna definitely looks happier now that Sebastian is living with her again. He keeps her company and she needs it after all that happened. For now, they're just trying to figure out what to do with what they have but they both admitted that there were worse things than to be married to each other. Of course, it's completely weird for them to be married when they haven't even started dating yet, but I think it might play in their favor. After all, they're both completely nuts, so it'd fit them in the end!"


End file.
